San Valentín, Revelado?
by Darker201
Summary: Un día luego del día de San Valentín,se pueden ocultar cosas pero se puede conocer esos secretos por parte de alguien inocente, y que no sabe lo que sucede. Como sera la realidad?. One-shot.


**Esta historia a estado en mi celular un tiempo y quisiera ponerla almenas como one shot, bueno espero que les guste y que no les se absurdo o aburrido esto está hecho con las más puras intenciones a a si que no desperdicien mi esfuerzo por favor!**

* * *

San Valentín Revelado?

Era un nuevo día en la Orden nada nuevo que hacer o que atender. Este día era 15 de febrero, un día después del mundialmente conocido como el día del amor.

Esa mañana se encontraba una niña de no más de siete años paseando por los pasillos de la orden, eso no era raro si no lo raro era que ella iba caminando triste y con la mirada al suelo.

Siendo que ella normalmente era enérgica

Siguió con el mismo ritmo hasta que llego al comedor, pidió una porción de pastel y se sentó a comer.

A pesar de su corta edad ella era nada más ni nada menos que un exorcista solo que se quedaba siempre en la orden puesto que aun no estaba lista para luchar.

-steph-chan que te pasa?-le pregunto el pelirrojo conocido por casi toda la orden no era nada más ni nada menos que lavi a la chica que tenía el cabello color violeta.

-no me pasa-respondió fijando su vista en los dos exorcistas que llegaban. Esas dos que ella creía que se querían tanto pero… no sabía que pasaba eso entre ellos….

La primera fue una chica de 20 años con el cabello del mismo color que el de la niña, era lenalee lee.

El segundo era un chico de 19 años con el pelo color blanco que traía consigo una gran variedad de comidas, era Allen Walker.

Ella miro como los dos se sentaban juntos y estaban hablando animadamente. Pero ella los vio ayer pelear...

-enserio no te pasa nada-le volvió a preguntar lavi-estas muy callada, enserio algo te molesta o que-el pelirrojo le tomo algo de aprecio a la niña a sí que estaba preocupado.

-bueno si hay algo que me molesta-dijo la niña captando la atención de todos.

-dime que es-esta vez fue lenalee la que hablo.

-bueno ayer no podía dormir y ya era tarde creí que podría dormir contigo como las veces que no podía y tú me leías un cuento-empezó la niña su relato dirigiéndose a lenalee-como no estabas decidí ir a ver a Allen-kun por que el también me solía ayudar-los presentes escuchaban atentamente lo que decía, no solo ellos sino que el comedor entero se cayó y se agudizo los oídos.

-cuando llegue ayer a la habitación la abrí muy despacio puesto que podía estar durmiendo-en ese punto tanto Allen como lenalee sabían lo que continuaba. Si le tapaban la boca llamaría la atención y si la intentaban distraer también a si que, en resumen...

Los pillaron.

-cuando abrí la puerta me encontré a Allen-kun y a lenalee-nee peleando, aunque era rara su pelea puesto que estaban en la cama y no tenían ropa-todos los presente se le abrieron los ojos como platos y se escucho un unánime

" HEEEE!".

Allen y lenalee bajaron la mirada puesto que sus rostros estaban rojos por la vergüenza que sufrieron al ser descubiertos.

-después de eso me fui a mi habitación triste porque ya no se quieren mas-dijo inchando sus cachetes.

Lo inocente que sonó la niña dio un toque cómico lo cual causo los aplausos, silbidos, risas de los presentes.

Los exorcistas aun miraban con cara incrédula a sus dos compañeros que se habían tomado de la mano para reconfortarse uno al otro.

-steph-chan no se estaban peleando-dijo Miranda sonriéndole.

-entonces que hacían-dijo la niña desconcertada.

-lo que estaban haciendo era demostrar cuanto se querían-le respondió lavi aguantando también la risa puesto que luego los molestaría con esto.

-nos retiramos-dijeron Allen y lenalee al unisonó levantándose y saliendo de la sala.

Allen se hacia una nota mental "para la próxima comprobar el seguro de la puerta" esto lo iso sonriendo puesto que a pesar de todo seguía teniendo lo más preciado cerda de el.

-te dije que comprobaras el seguro -le dijo la chica que lo traía loco.

-bueno será para la próxima-le sonrió. La chica se pego a su brazo y le dijo...

-es por eso que ahora te lo digo-le sonrió pícaramente.

El chico la miro y comprendió a que se refería. El se limito a darle un beso en los labios para luego cargarla y llevarla.

Luego de eso no se supo nada de ellos hasta el día siguiente.

Fin...

* * *

**Bueno espero que les allá gustado este pequeño fic que quería subir pero justo encontré esta fecha y coincidió todo.**

**!DEJEN REVIEW!**


End file.
